Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Desert
by AdventureBound
Summary: Set after AWE. Sparrabeth. Will returns after 10 years to find Elizabeth gone. He turns to Jack and they team up to rescue Elizabeth from a place no Pirate has been before!
1. Once Every Ten Years

**A/N-: Hey guys and gals! Hope you like the story, it's just the beginning - a premise - if you will to see if you guys and gals want me to continue you with this or not, I debated writing a few chapters, but I want to see what you guys think first so let me know, should I continue?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – Disney and everyone else owns it all – except the places and maybe some people I make up myself along the way.**

**Summary-: Elizabeth has gone missing! Set after AWE but before the scene with Elizabeth and her son at the very end of AWE. Elizabeth holds a secret, a secret that she's hiding from Will, that she needs to tell Jack, but will they ever be re-united? Jack and the others will have to team up to find her…I suck summary's! On with the story…**

**Chapter One: Once Every Ten Years.**

Jack sat back in the chair; he pulled his boots and heaved his feet onto the table as he drank from the rum filled bottle. His mind wandered, flirted with the thought of one particular woman who he just couldn't seem to forget. They had parted ways long ago on a day that he would never ever forget…

**---------,-------'----**

"It never would have worked out between us…" She lied, her lips pushing words out that he could not see nor hear, she wanted him, needed him like the sky needed the sun.

"Keep tellin' yerself that darlin'" he responded, desperate for her to stay…

**-----'------,--------**

His eyes closed momentarily as the visions appeared before his eyes, it'd had been ten years to the day that she'd gone, now…Now he was slowly slipping away too. Inside, though he'd dare not to ever show it, not even to Gibbs.

"Another rum Jack?" Gibbs asked as he swung the chair around and sat backwards on it, facing Jack. Tortuga was highly populated with all sorts of drunken men and sortie wenches tonight; the rum was flowing and the sea chants coming at the clink of half empty bottles.

Jack opened his eyes and looked to Gibbs, not speaking for a moment. Gibbs had a feeling Jack was thinking something up, weighing the possibilities before he spoke out, it was Jack's way.

"Nay, me bottle is neither empty ner full master Gibbs." Gibbs knew he'd already drenched more than his usual daily amount, not even the fountain of youth could compare to what Jack wanted most of all…

Before Gibbs could utter a word, the door above them flew open, clashing - almost - with a hefty pirate behind it. Both men turned their heads upwards and saw a very different looking man stroll down the stairs towards them…

"Will!" Gibbs said standing up and looking the man up and down. "But ye can only step on land once every ten years…"

Will uttered no words, only a mere acknowledgement of his presence; it was Jack who he wanted. "What have you done with her?" He asked, looking directly into Jack's eyes. Jack pulled his feet from the table and stood, resting one hand on the cap of his knife and the other gripped tightly around the bottle of rum.

"With whom?" Jack inquired, he knew very well who he was talking about, but he just wanted to wind the whelp up.

Will strode over and forcefully slammed Jack back against the wall, the bottle dropped from his hand smashing on the ground, silence falling upon the entire tavern.

"Jack!" Will growled, pulling him tighter, Jack smirked his gold toothed smile and gripped his hands around William's wrists, pushing him away he straightened himself out before going into his 'stance.'

"My dear William, I have not neither would I have wanted to hear from Miss Swann since the day we parted ways savvy?"

William shook his head and pulled out his sword holding it up to his neck. "She came looking for you Jack, I WANT to know where she is!"

"We haven't seen her Mr Turner. She hasn't been in contact since she left the pearl." Gibbs said, Will looked to him, he could trust Gibbs more than he could trust Jack. Jack smirked and chimed in "See!"

Will lowered his sword slowly, his eyes still full of anger, rage and worry. "Then why did she leave me this…" Will pulled the note out from his waist and handed it to Gibbs who read it out aloud…

"William… I have your heart hidden and safe, but I cannot wait I cannot carry on living this lie, I will explain it all to you ten years from now when you return, I have to go find Jack I have to let him know…" Gibbs looked to Jack, who in turn looked to Will.

"It seems Miss Swann never kept her appointment…" All of them turned as three figures appeared out of the darkness, a tall man and two rather un-holy stinking bad toothed men slightly behind him.

"Barbossa…" The three said in unison, Jack looked quizzically at his old ship mate and then rounded the table and 'strutted' over to him. "Hector!" He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards the table, "Sit... have a drink gaze through this lovely moon lit window at that ship over there at the dock with the biggest sails, the blackest sails! The fastest ship that ever sailed the ocean... then look past that mate and see you're dingy…"

Barbossa growled and shoved Jack's hand off him stomping backwards a few steps as he observed the group then spoke up. "I know where Miss Swann be…" Will immediately drew up his sword and threatened to lob his head off if he didn't reveal all and fast. "Steady on there Mr. Turner, you chop me head off and not one of ye will be finding her…"

"'Cept me of course cos I have the compass…" Jack smirked at Barbossa, who in turn growled back and rolled his eyes. "Where is she Barbossa…?" Will chimed in once again, this time a little more…worried. Barbossa moved the sword away from his throat with his finger and stepped forward more into the moonlight…

"She be not amongst the living nor the dead, she be hidden away from sight, where ner pirate has been before, she be at the place where your night terrors become real and your skin be crawling with fear…"

"She'd be in your cabin then?" Jack asked, Barbossa growled and drew his sword. "Do not test me Jack!" Jack raised his hands and stepped backward a few, letting Barbossa continue.

"Where she be, be the most deadly chapter of any living man's tale... at the gateway to Hell…Dead Man's Desert…"


	2. Setting Sail

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so glad you all loved the first part of the story, I'm also so sorry I haven't had a chance to update either! I've had really bad flu and other such events like new years to deal with, I'm hopefully back now and should hopefully be posting a new chapter every other night.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story and that I don't let any of you down with each chapter, I'm really sorry if I do, I'll try my very best to please each of you as hard as that might be, I will try. Bless you all for reading this and commenting, I am honoured.**

**Disclaimer: Well you know it all I told you in the first chapter:)**

**Chapter Two: Setting Sail.**

Jack stepped up on to the big black boat, his pride and joy, his dream, his….freedom. He'd managed to secure her back from his old 'pal' just long enough to get her out of the hell pit that became known as Mortonga Bay, leaving his 'pal' behind with the rest of his scabrous dogs that had betrayed him for the second time round.

"Ye be wanting a bigger ship than that dingy mate." Jack said as he strolled over to Barbossa, walking towards the stairs that lead to the ships wheel. Barbossa froze mid step and turned to face Jack.

"Ye really not want to be testing me Jack, I may be going out on a voyage to save young Miss Swann but I still hold me grudges as far ye concerned."

Jack laughed and ran in front of him to stop him from going up the stairs to the wheel. "Who says ye be coming with us?"

"I do!" Will said as he strode over to both of them. "I want Barbossa here because I don't trust you Jack. No matter what happened before, you betrayed me too many times."

Jack looked at him, Will Turner, as if he'd just told him he was taking over Captaincy of the Black Pearl. Jack wasn't about to let that happen. "My dear William, you have but 19 hours left on land, sea um... whichever, then you'll be gone and until then you and…" Jack looked back towards Barbossa who had gone, already at the ships wheel and giving out orders.

"We'll continue this later…" He said turning and running up the steps towards Barbossa. Will shook his head in frustration, he looked out and saw that hidden behind the rocks of Tortuga was his ship, the Flying Dutchman, he had to take the ship with them, if he didn't he could end up drowning into the depths of Davy Jones locker, lost forever. Plus his father was there, he needed his father's guidance more than ever.

"We're taking the Dutchman." Will turned and called up to the two… Confused pirates at the wheel of the Black Pearl. Barbossa shook his head. "Nay lad, ye be sailing only one boat to Dead man's Desert."

"Why?" Will asked, walking slowly up the stairs to face the pair.

"Ye ship wouldn't stand one wave from the pit of hell. Where we be going, be dead men walking, one ship, and one chance. That is the way of it."

"How do you know?" Will furrowed his brows and stepped in one more time, closer to the two of them. Barbossa stared out to sea, looking only a moment to Jack before finally stepping away from the wheel and pulling open the garments of clothes that hid away his tattered and torn chest.

He was literally scarred with bullet wounds and knife slashes, things that looked like they shouldn't have. Will stared at the array of scars before Barbossa's voice broke him free. "I've been a lot of places in my time lad, places ye nay-ver want to be."

"Captain?" Gibbs said walking across the deck below.

Jack turned and looked at him. "We be ready to set sail…" Jack nodded and Gibbs looked at the three of them, Barbossa with his chest hanging out… He said nothing, turned and walked away.

It wasn't long before they were heading towards the Dutchman, stopping slowly beside her whilst Will changed ships. Once aboard the Flying Dutchman he took the steps leading up to the wheel.

"William…" A voice behind him asked, worriedly. He knew his son well enough by now to know when he was going to do probably the most stupid thing in his life. "Where's the girl?"

Will ignored him for a moment and his eyes followed that of the Black Pearl as it started to veer off and turn towards the sea. "She's not with Jack… But she's somewhere…"

Bootstrap turned and moved to face his son more. "What do you mean William?" Will this time ignored his father who eventually moved off to do his duty on deck. Will wasn't about to let them go rescue Elizabeth without him, he intended if nothing else to be a part of this voyage, he wasn't going to believe what Jack and Barbossa was saying as 'gospel truth' they'd lied to him before, they were more than likely lying to him again so he wouldn't be able to find the place, wouldn't be able to rescue Elizabeth…

"Hoist the anchor, set sail, follow the Black Pearl…"

Jack turned away from the Flying Dutchman to Barbossa and walked slowly over coming to a stop beside him. "The whelp won't give in that easily. He'll follow us I'll bet me entire rum collection on it."

"That'd be three bottles then Jack?" Barbossa smirked. But Jack wasn't listening, he took the wheel as Barbossa moved off and down the stairs, he stared out over the vast ocean and thought of Elizabeth, she shouldn't be where she was, so why was she?

He wanted to feel her in his arms like the time they'd escaped the Flying Dutchman. To just see her once more would be…_A miracle_…


End file.
